Irgendwann
by mephizta
Summary: ROGAN! Was ist, wenn Logan nicht seine Freiheit aufgeben will und einwilligt mit Rory befreundet zu sein, wenn sie ihn darum bittet, es jedoch plötzlich nicht mehr so einfach für ihn ist zu seinen alten Gewohnheiten zurück zu kehren?
1. Freunde

Hey ho :)  
Viel hierzu zu sagen gibt es nicht.  
Es wird eine etwas längere Story, die mitten in „ Der Küchenspion" beginnt.  
Gilmore Girls und alles drumherum gehört mir nicht.  
Achja.. Reviews heben das Ego ungemein und spornen zum weiter schreiben an :)

* * *

**Freunde**

„ .. kein Ultimatum. Ich sagte, lass uns Freunde sein."  
„ Freunde mh?"  
Rory nickte. Sie grub ihre Hände tiefer in ihre Hosentasche und versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen.  
Sein Anblick, sein Geruch, seine Nähe.. Das alles machte es nur noch schwieriger für sie.  
Sie wusste sie war schon viel zu weit gegangen und schon längst an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie ein Teil von sich verloren hatte. An ihn..  
Logan fuhr sich durchs Haar und sah an ihr vorbei aus dem Fenster.  
Sie versuchte herauszufinden, was er dachte, was er fühlte, konnte aber nichts erkennen.  
Sein Gesicht war starr und lies nichts erkennen.. genau wie seine Augen. Wie oft hatte sie sich in diesen verloren..  
Mein Gott Freunde..  
Sie seufzte. Ihr war klar, dass das nie funktionieren würde.  
Aber was hätte sie anderes sagen sollen? Was für eine Lösung wäre die richtige gewesen?  
Welche Lösung wäre eine gewesen, mit der sie einfach zu handhaben gewusst hätte?  
Sie verlor die Kontrolle und das gefiel ihr nicht. Sie verlor nie die Kontrolle.  
Er brachte sie aus dem Konzept. Und das schon von ihrer ersten Begegnung an.  
Was hatte sie nur dazu bewogen in diese Sache einzuwilligen? Sie passten doch gar nicht zusammen.  
Sie liebte Ordnung, Kontrolle, ein geregeltes Leben. Er war nur auf seinen Spass bedacht und dachte selten an andere.  
Und jetzt das.. Sie konnte nicht mehr, dabei wollte sie so gerne..  
„Okay." Er kam näher an sie ran und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „ Freunde."  
Ein leichtes lächeln war auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen und Rory fragte sich, ob er erleichtert war.  
' Ein Anhängsel weniger und Platz für ein neues.' dachte sie bitter und nahm seine Hand, als sie jemanden an die Tür klopfen hörte.  
Als Logan die Tür öffnete stand vor ihr ein Mädchen, das Rory irgendwie an eine Flugbegleiterin erinnerte. Lange Beine, overdressed und mit einem falschen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
Sie sah an sich selbst runter.  
Kein Wunder, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte sich von ihr als Date zu verabschieden. Sie sah aus wie  
sie sich fühlte.  
„ Hey Logan." Die Flugbegleiterin setzte ein Lächeln auf, was ihrer Meinung nach anscheinend verführerisch wirken sollte, bei Rory jedoch nur ein Würgen hervor brachte.  
Das Mädchen warf Rory einen vernichtenden Blick zu und fuhr dann fort: „ Ich dachte du könntest mir vielleicht mein Mittagessen kaufen."  
Oh Mein Gott! Rory konnte nicht anderes als ein gehässiges Lachen aus zustoßen.  
Sie konnte nicht glauben, wie billig sie sich darbot.  
Rory schüttelte kurz den Kopf und schob sich an Logan und der Flugbegleiterin vorbei hinaus in den Flur.  
„ Bye Logan." Sie passte wirklich nicht zu ihm.

* * *

Er sah ihr nach.  
Was war da gerade passiert?  
„ Logan?"  
„Eh?" Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah wieder zu Stacy, die ihn ungeduldig ansah.  
„ Was hattest du gesagt?"  
„ Kann es los gehen?"  
„ Tut mir leid. Ich habe keine Zeit." Natürlich hatte er Zeit. Es war Wochenende und er hatte sich darauf eingestellt etwas mit Rory zu unternehmen, was jedoch nicht stattfinden würde, nachdem ganzen ' Lass uns Freunde sein'.  
Aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, jetzt mit einer anderen Mittagessen zu gehen. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was er von all dem halten sollte, was gerade passiert war.  
Er dachte alles würde gut laufen.  
Rory und er verstanden sich gut. Hatten Spass miteinander...  
Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, dass sie es anders sah. Beziehungsweise hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass es neuerdings ein Problem für Rory darstellte, sich ohne Zwang zu treffen.  
Ohne Stacy weiterhin wahrzunehmen schloss er die Tür und ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen.  
Freunde..  
Außer Stephanie hatte er keine weiblichen Freunde.  
Im Endeffekt liefen all seine weiblichen Bekanntschaften auf das selbe hinaus.  
Er landete mit ihnen im Bett und danach machte er neue Bekanntschaften, ohne sich auch nur Gedanken über die alten zu machen.  
Also warum machte er sich jetzt Gedanken darüber, wie es mit Rory weitergehen sollte?  
Er stand auf, ging zur Bar, machte sich einen Scotch und wählte Colins Nummer.  
Seine Abendplanung musste überdacht werden, jetzt wo Rory nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand.  
Freunde.. Wenn sie es so wollte.. 


	2. tom & richie

Rory öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Appartement, warf ihre Tasche auf den Boden und lies sich auf ihr Sofa fallen.  
Sie war in der Bibliothek gewesen und hatte versucht zu lernen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelungen war.  
Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab.  
Sie hatte gehofft er würde wenigstens ein wenig protestieren, wenn sie ihm sagen würde, dass sie nicht mehr miteinander ausgehen konnten.  
Sie hatte gehofft, dass es auch für ihn nicht leicht sein würde, das was sie hatten aufzugeben.  
Und tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie auch gehofft, er würde eine Beziehung mit ihr wollen. Sie wusste zwar, dass er noch nie eine richtige Beziehung hatte und es ihm mit Sicherheit schwer fallen würde, aber man konnte es doch wenigstens versuchen oder?  
Jetzt war ihr klar, dass sie ihn seiner Aufmerksamkeit ihr gegenüber zu viel hinein interpretiert hatte und sie wirklich nur eine von vielen für ihn war.  
Sie erinnerte sich an die Hochzeit ihrer Großeltern und lachte verächtlich.  
' Was Besonderes! In welcher Hinsicht Huntzberger?!"  
Die Tür zum Appartement schwang auf und Paris kam hinein.  
„ Kaum zu fassen. Der Zwerg hält sich wohl für Tom Cruise. Nicht das der irgendwelche Auswirkungen auf mich hätte, aber ich schwöre dir, der denkt ich wäre Kat und würde ihm hinter herlaufen egal was er tut."  
Sie ließ sich neben Rory auf das Sofa fallen.  
„ Mit einem reiferen Mann wie Asher wäre mir so etwas nie passiert."  
Sie sah Rory an. „ Sieht so aus als wäre es bei dir auch nicht besser gelaufen. Hatte Richie Rich anderweitig Besuch oder was hat deine Trauermiene zu bedeuten?"  
Rory hatte wirklich keine Lust mit Paris über Logan zu reden.  
Eigentlich hatte sie überhaupt keine Lust mit irgendjemand gerade zu reden.  
Doch wer Paris kannte wusste, dass es nichts gab, was sie davon abhalten würde Rory so lange zu löchern bis sie aufgeben würde.  
„ Wir sind Freunde." sagte sie deshalb schlicht und stand auf um sich einen Kaffee zu kochen.  
Den konnte sie jetzt wirklich gut gebrauchen.  
„ Freunde im Sinne von Freunden, die ab und zu miteinander ins Bett hüpfen oder Freunde, die sich ein gezwungenes Hallo abquälen, wenn sie sich zufällig auf der Straße treffen und wenn es nicht unumgänglich ist nervigen Small Talk halten?"  
„ Small Talk Freunde." flüsterte Rory, als sie realisierte, wie Recht Paris hatte mit dem was sie sagte.  
Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es für sie und Logan nicht..  
„ HA!"  
Sie sah Paris an. „ Was ha?"  
„ Small Talk Freunde sind keine Freunde, Rory." Paris machte eine wissende Geste mit der Hand.  
„ Das sind Leute, die mal was miteinander hatten und dann nicht mehr richtig miteinander reden können, weil sie sich in Wirklichkeit entweder nichts mehr zu sagen haben oder sich den anderen nackt vorstellen." Paris lehnte sich zurück und nahm den Kaffee den Rory ihr wortlos überreichte.  
„ Die einzige Sache, die solche Freunde verbindet ist Sex und den haben sie nicht mehr. Zumindest nicht mehr miteinander. Oder etwa doch?" Paris zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Rory fragend und gleichzeitig angeekelt an.  
„ Und was ist mit dir und Doyle?", fragte sie zurück um das Thema zu wechseln."  
„ Weich nicht aus Gilmore." Paris zeigte mit dem Finger auf Rory, nahm ihn jedoch kurze Zeit später wieder runter und zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie erkannte, dass Rory wirklich nicht in der Stimmung war weiter über ihre nicht vorhandene Beziehung zu sprechen.  
„ Er hatte einen Zettel an seiner Tür, wo drauf stand, dass wenn ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen möchte, ich in in der Redaktion antreffen könnte. Als wäre ich daran Schuld, dass er keine Beziehung führen kann." Sie verschränkte die Arme und starrte missmutig an die gegenüberliegende Wand.  
„ Zeit den Männern abschwören." Mach dich fertig Gilmore wir gehen eine Welt ohne Tom und Richie feiern."


	3. gesittetes betrinken

Es war schon sein sechster Drink innerhalb der letzten Stunde. Er schmeckte schon gar nicht mehr, dass es Alkohol war. Es war wie Salzwasser. Je mehr er trank, desto durstiger wurde er.  
Er sah sich in der Bar um, nicht wissend wonach er suchte.  
„ Ey Alter!" Finn haute ihm unsanft auf die Schulter und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Logan sah ihn an und merkte erst jetzt, dass er nichts von der Unterhaltung seiner Freunde mitbekommen hatte.  
Er sah sich in der Runde um. Neben ihm saß ein blondes Mädchen. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte hieß sie Chrystal oder Sharon. Er wusste es nicht mehr genau und es war ihm auch egal.  
Seit sie hier angekommen waren hing sie an ihm und an jedem Wort was er sagte. Nicht, dass er viel gesprochen hätte. Ihm war wirklich nicht zum reden zu mute.  
Doch selbst die knappen uninteressierten Antworten, die er auf ihre nervigen Versuche ein Gespräch anzufangen gab, schienen sie nicht von ihrem Interesse an ihm abzuhalten.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass sie liebend gerne heute Abend mit ihm nach Hause gehen würde. Aber auch dies interessierte ihn wenig.  
„ Ich gehe Nachschub holen." Er achtete nicht auf die misstrauischen Blicke, die ihm seine Freunde zu warfen, als er sein halb volles Glas in einem Zug runter schüttete und Anstalten machte Aufzustehen.  
Bevor er sich jedoch erheben konnte hielt er inne und starrte zur Tür.  
Er hielt den Atem, als er Rory an der Seite von Paris im Eingang stehen sah.  
Für einen Moment starrte sie ihn an und sah aus, als würde sie am liebsten die Flucht ergreifen, fing sich dann aber nach allem Anschein nach wieder, lächelte und sagte ein kurzes Hallo, als sie mit Paris an ihm und seinen Freunden vorbei ging, um sich an die Bar zu setzten  
Logan wusste nicht, was und warum er es tat. Aber instinktiv legte er den Arm um das Mädchen neben ihm, während er Rory hinterher sah und hoffte sie würde sich noch einmal umdrehen.  
Sie verzog keine Miene, als sie aus ihren Augenwinkeln sah, wie Logan den Arm um das blonde Mädchen neben ihm legte.  
„ Idiot!" murmelte sie und Paris drehte sich zu Logan, um zu sehen, worauf sich Rorys Murmeln bezog.  
„ Zwei Kurze, bitte. Ach mach gleich sechs raus.", rief sie dem Mann hinter der Theke zu und wandte sich wieder zu Rory. „ Wir wollen doch feiern."  
Rory zögerte kurz.  
Normalerweise trank sie nicht und der Punsch vom Tag zuvor zeigte immer noch Wirkung.  
Sie sah noch einmal zu Logan rüber. Er sah aus als hätte er wirklich viel Spass.  
Sein Arm war noch immer über das blonde Mädchen gelegt und sie sah wie er sich zu ihr rüber beugte, um ihr etwas zu zuflüstern,  
worauf sie unkontrolliert zu kichern anfing.  
„ Zurück zu seinen Wurzeln." murmelte sie und kippte den ersten Kurzen de vor ihr stand hinunter, worauf die restlichen vier die noch übrig waren folgten.  
„ Es ist schlimmer als ich dachte Gilmore." Paris sah sie beunruhigt hob jedoch dann die Hand und zeigte auf die leeren Gläser, die vor Rory standen um dem Barkeeper deutlich zu machen, das noch mehr erwartet wurde.  
Eine Stunde später merkte Rory schon gar nicht mehr, wie betrunken sie war.  
Erst als sie sich den Weg zu Toilette ebnete fing es an in ihrem Kopf zu schwanken.  
Sie sah sich ihm Spiegel an ohne wirklich etwas zu erkennen, worauf sie unkontrolliert zu lachen anfing, ohne zu wissen warum.  
Jedes mal, wenn sie in Logans Richtung gesehen hatte wandte er sich z seiner Begleitung und machte irgendwelche eindeutigen Gesten. Als würde er das mit Absicht tun.  
Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihr Spiegelbild, was langsam aber sicher wieder klar wurde.  
'Blond! Pah!'  
Sie sah zwei Mädchen hinein kommen die sich anscheinen blendend amüsierten.  
Rory erkannte, dass eine davon Logans heutige Begleitung war.  
' Es war genau der Typ, mit dem Logan in einem Zimmer verschwinden würde.' dachte sie.  
'Genau die Art von Mädchen, die jede Chance war nahmen und keine Fragen stellten wenn er am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr neben ihr lag. Hauptsache einmal einen Huntzberger..' Sie lachte verächtlich und wollte sich gerade den Waschraum verlassen, als sie Logans Namen hörte.  
„ Oh ich weiß, dass ich heute Nacht nicht alleine nach Hause gehen werde.", sagte das blonde Mädchen und zog ihren übertrieben roten Lippenstift nach.  
„ Und woher weißt du das so genau Chrystal?" Soweit ich es mitbekommen habe ist er mehr damit beschäftigt sich zu betrinken und auf die Bar zu starren, als dir zu zuhören." Die rothaarige fing wieder an zu lachen, als die blonde ihr leicht auf den Arm schlug.  
„ Glaube mir. Mir kann er nicht widerstehen."  
Rory wurde schlecht. Eine zweite Flugbegleiterin.  
Sie stieß die Tür auf und wollte zurück zu Paris, als sie jemanden an rempelte.  
„ Tschuldigung." nuschelte sie und sah auf um zu sehen, wen sie fast um gerannt hatte.  
„ Hey." sie lächelte leicht, als sie erkannte wer es war.  
„ Hey Rory. Bist du mit Logan hier?", fragte er und begleitete sie zur Bar. „ Denn wenn nicht würde ich dich gerne zu einem Drink einladen."  
Sie sah zu Logan rüber, der wie es aussah Ausschau nach seiner Begleitung hielt.  
„ Nein wir gehen getrennte Wege." Sie lächelte und wandte ihren Blick von Logan ab.


	4. nichts besonderes

Anm.: so.. danke an lizzy.. wenn wenigstens einer meine story liest und gut findet reicht das ja schon um weiter zu schreiben.. :) also weiter geht's.. :)

**Nichts Besonderes**

„ Meine Güte. Könnt ihr nicht endlich nach Hause gehen und euch dort betatschen?"  
Logan beobachtete jetzt schon seit einer Weile, wie Colin und Stephanie, wie immer im betrunkenen Zustand, eindeutige Anzeichen dem anderen gegenüber machten.  
Normalerweise machte ihm das nichts aus.  
Aber normalerweise hatte er auch jemanden dabei bei dem er das gleiche Ziel hatte wie Colin bei Stephanie.  
Und diesen jemand hatte er schon vor über einer Stunde aus den Augen verloren.  
Er dachte ein paar Tage zurück, als Rory mit ihm und den anderen hier am Tisch saß.  
Es war als wäre alles in Ordnung.  
Sie lachten, hatten Spass, er brachte sie nach Hause und dann.. naja..  
Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlte. Hätte er es merken müssen?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er die Gedanken an sie weg scheuchen.  
Er hatte zwar mehr mit ihr verbracht als mit anderen, aber im Prinzip war sie nichts besonderes..Er würde sie einfach vergessen..  
„ Alter komm mal wieder runter. Was ist denn los mit dir heute?" Colin sah ihn an. Auf eine Art wütend auf die andere eher verstört.  
„ Seit heute Mittag bist du so drauf und wenn du uns nicht sagen willst, was los ist, dann können wir dir weder helfen noch Rücksicht auf deine miese Laune nehmen. Also reiß dich mal zusammen!"  
„ Ich habe weder schlechte Laune noch gibt es irgendetwas was ich euch erzählen wollen würde."  
„ Ach nein?" fragte Stephanie und lehnte sich zu ihm rüber, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
„ Und warum hat Reportergirl dich nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt, als sie an uns vorbei gegangen ist?"  
Logan wich ihrem Blick aus, traf aber, egal wo er hinsah, auf den fragenden Blick seiner anderen Freunde.  
„ Wer ist Reportergirl?"  
Er ignorierte die Frage seiner Begleitung und starrte stattdessen weiterhin an seinen Freunden vorbei. „ Was weiß ich. Ich kann doch nicht alles wissen, was in ihrem verqueren Kopf vorgeht."  
Gott, er war hier um sich zu betrinken und den gesamten Tag zu vergessen. Dank an seine Freunde, dass ihm das wohl heute nicht mehr gelang. Und überhaupt. Was machte sie eigentlich hier? Sie sollte zu Hause sein und lernen, wie sie es immer tat und ihm nicht den Abend verderben, indem sie seine Freunde zu Spekulationen anregte.  
„ Woah! Wo kommt das denn her. Vor ein paar Tagen wart ihr noch unzertrennlich, als hätte sie eine Leine an dich gelegt wie um einen Hund." Finn fand seinen Vergleich anscheinend sehr komisch, hörte aber auf zu grinsen, als Logan ihm einen wütenden Blick zu warf.  
„ Überlass die rhetorischen Mittel lieber denen, die sie an passenderen Gelegenheiten anwenden, als damit ihren Freunden auf die Nerven zu gehen."  
„ Okay Jungs. Schluss jetzt!" Stephanie sah von einem zum anderen und Logan war ihr dankbar, dass sie verstand, dass das nicht das passende Thema für diesen Abend war.  
Auch wenn sie sonst an Tratsch sehr interessiert war, hatte sie im Gegensatz zu seinen anderen Freunden ein Gespür dafür, wann man eine Pause einlegen sollte.  
Er hatte einfach nur schlechte Laune und wollte nicht, dass seine Freunde dachten, dass Rory der Grund dafür war.  
Denn das war sie nicht.  
Kein Mädchen konnte dafür sorgen, dass er schlechte Laune bekam.  
Er mochte Rory. Aber sie war nun mal nicht das einzige Mädchen auf der Welt und demnach war es auch nicht dramatisch, dass sie nichts mehr miteinander unternahmen, oder?  
„ Oh seht mal!" rief Stephanie aus und zeigte auf die Tanzfläche. „ Wie es aussieht ist Robert von blond auf brünett umge..." Stephanie beendete den Satz nicht, sondern starrte in die Richtung in die sie gezeigt hatte.  
„ Wen interessiert schon Robert." murmelte Logan, wandte dann seinen Blick jedoch zur Tanzfläche, als er bemerkte, dass die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde sich noch immer auf dieser befand.  
Er suchte nach dem Grund von Stephanies Ausruf und entdeckte Robert kurze Zeit später.  
Er konnte das Mädchen nicht erkennen, das bei Robert war, doch etwas an ihrem Handgelenk machte ihn aufmerksam.  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen um es besser zu erkennen und seine Miene verfinsterte sich.  
Das Armband würde er immer wieder erkennen.  
„ Hey Honey. Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Er wehrte Chrytals Hand ab, die sich an seinen Hals gelegt hatte und sah zu, wie Robert Anstalten machte das Mädchen zu küssen. In dem Moment konnte er auch ihr Gesicht erkennen und ohne zu wissen warum er es tat, wischte er mit einer Handbewegung alles was auf dem Tisch hatte herunter, sprang auf, ohne jedoch seinen Blick abzuwenden. Es klirrte laut und die Leute die um ihn herum standen starrte ihn an.  
Er spürte, wie ihm die Zornesröte ins Gesicht stieg und seine Ader im Hals zu pochen anfing.  
Es war ihm egal.  
Es war ihm egal, dass ihn seine Freunde und die Leute in näherer Umgebung in anstarrten.  
Es war ihm egal, dass Chrystal erschrocken seinen Name rief und es war ihm egal, dass Finn aufgesprungen war und versuchte seine Hand zurückzuziehen, die er zur Faust geballt hatte.  
Er versuchte sich loszureißen, während er mit ansah, wie ein anderer versuchte sein Mädchen zu küssen.


	5. es wird nicht leichter

Ich habs geschafft.. G es geht weiter :) und ich glaube so langsam werde ich warm mit der story.. :) also ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.. extra etwas länger :)

disclaimer: mir gehört nix außer dem gedankengut

Es wird nicht leichter

Robert hatte sie zu ein paar Drinks eingeladen und sie dann gefragt, ob sie mit ihm tanzen würde.  
Er war ein netter Kerl und der Abend verlief besser als sie gedachte hätte.  
Nachdem sie Logans Begleitung auf der Toilette getroffen hatte, dachte sie eigentlich, dass der Abend für sie gelaufen wäre und sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr die Antwort auf Roberts Frage über Logan so leicht über die Lippen kommen würde.  
Sie hatte Spass.. Zumindest versuchte sie sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, als sie mit Robert auf die Tanzfläche ging und Paris allein an der Bar ließ, die sie mit einem übertriebenen Zwinkern entließ.  
Jetzt stand sie mit ihm mitten auf der Tanzfläche und konnte schwören, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er versuchen würde sie zu küssen.  
Seine Augen starrten schon fast auf ihre Lippen, was höchstwahrscheinlich nicht an ihren geistreichen Kommentaren lag.  
Zu ihrem Glück war das Lied gerade vorbei und sie musste sich keine Ausrede einfallen lassen um von der Tanzfläche zu verschwinden.  
Als sie sich jedoch von ihm trennen wollte zog er sie an sich heran und sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihren.  
Sie presste beide Hände abwehrend gegen seine Brustkorb und versuchte ihn weg zuschieben, als sie durch die neu angefangene Musik und den Lärmpegel, den die Menschen um sie herum verursachten, mehrere Gläser auf den Boden fallen hörte.  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung aus der das laute Klirren kam, immer noch in Roberts Armen, der ihren Blick folgte.  
Sie sah die erschrockenen Gesichter von Stephanie und Colin.  
Logans Begleitung, die aus einer Mischung von Wut und Abscheu in ihre Richtung starrte.  
Finn, der versuchte Logan zurück zu halten.  
_Logan?_  
Scherben bedeckten den Boden neben ihm.  
Sie sah vom Boden hinauf zum Tisch, der komplett leer geräumt schien und verstand erst was geschehen war, als sie wieder zu Logan sah.  
Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an.  
Sein vor Wut verzerrtes Gesicht.  
Die Anstrengung die er aufbrachte um sich von Finn zu lösen.  
Die geballte Faust.  
Im ersten Moment glaubte Rory er würde sie so hasserfüllt anstarren und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen.  
Als sie seinem Blick jedoch genauer folgte merkte sie, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit Robert galt.  
Sie blickte zu ihm hinauf, er sah genauso verwirrt aus, wie sie sich gerade fühlte und begriff.  
_Was zum Teufel war in ihn gefahren?_  
Ihre Verwirrung wandelte sich in Ärger um.  
Sie bemerkte wie die Leute um sie herum aufgehört hatten zu reden und ihre Blicke zwischen Logan und ihr wechselten.  
Ihre Wangen wurden rot vor Scham und sie warf Logan einen wütenden Blick zu.  
Robert nahm die Arme von ihr und sie wollte gerade sich auf den weg zu Paris machen um dann  
endlich diese Bar zu verlassen mit dem festen Vorsatz nie wieder mit Logan zu sprechen.  
„ Es tut mir leid." sie sah Robert entschuldigend an und wollte gerade gehen, als sie bemerkte, dass Logan jetzt direkt vor ihnen stand.  
„ Logan Kumpel!" Robert hielt beschwichtigend und gleichzeitig schützend seine Hände nach vorne. „Ich dachte ihr beide würdet nicht mehr miteinander ausgehen."  
„ Tun wir auch ni.." Rory konnte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende bringen.  
Logan schob sie etwas unsanft zur Seite und langte nach Robert, der gerade im letzten Moment noch ausweichen konnte indem er einen Schritt zurück trat.  
Rory ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, um sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
Als Logan zu einem zweiten Schlag ausholen wollte, stellte sie sich schützend vor Robert und funkelte Logan an.  
„ Was zur Hölle soll das werden, Logan?"  
„ Ace..." Seine Gesicht wurde sanfter und er nahm langsam seinen Arm runter.  
„Nichts Ace!" rief sie wütend und stemmte ihre noch immer zur Faust geballten Hände in die Hüfte.  
„ Wer zum Teufel glaubst du wer du bist?" sie spuckte ihm die Wörter fast ins Gesicht, aber es war ihr egal.  
Nicht nur, dass er sich gerade wie ein eifersüchtiger Trottel verhielt und sie vor all diesen Leuten mit seinem schwachsinnigen Wutausbruch blamierte, nein, er mischte sich auch in Sachen ein, die ihn nicht im geringsten etwas angingen.  
Es war nicht so, dass sie Robert küssen wollte, aber sie konnte sich weiß Gott selbst helfen und war auch nicht der Ansicht, dass seine Aktion eine Art Hilfe sein sollte.  
Er sah sie entschuldigend, streckte seine Hand aus und berührte ihren Arm. „ Rory du kannst doch nicht mit dem.."  
Sie schlug seine Hand weg. „ Oh und wie ich kann! Weißt du was du bist. Genau das wofür ich dich bei unserer ersten Begegnung gehalten habe." Bevor sie wusste wie ihr geschah hob sie schon die Hand und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. „ Ein verzogenes, scheußliches, reiches Gör, das glaubt es könnte alles mit Charme oder Geld bekommen!" Sie ignoriert wie sein verletzter Gesichtsausdruck ihn Ärger um schlug und schob sich an ihm vorbei Richtung Tür, an der Paris schon auf sie wartete.  
Mitten drin blieb sie stehen und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. „ Ich habe einen Tipp für dich, Huntzberger! Werde erwachsen und spiel nicht den eifersüchtigen kleinen Jungen dem sein Spielzeug weggenommen worden ist! Ich bin nicht dein Spielzeug!" Sie zeigte auf sein Begleitung, die sie noch immer böswillig anstarrte. „ So etwas ist mit Charme und Geld zu bekommen." Sie zeigte auf sich selbst. „ Andere Sachen muss man sich verdienen."  
Sie stürmte zu Tür heraus, gefolgt von einer sprachlosen Paris.  
„ Was war das?"  
„ Nicht jetzt. Können wir einfach nur schnell nach Hause. Ich will nichts weiter als diesen scheußlichen Abend zu vergessen."

* * *

Er saß auf einer Bank gegenüber ihres Fensters und starrte auf die Büsche.  
Licht drang durch die kleinen Zwischenräume und er stellte sich vor, wie sie auf ihrem Bett lag und eines ihrer Bücher las. Vielleicht war sie auch schon längst über eines dieser Bücher eingeschlafen, so wie sie es getan hatte, als er vor ein paar Wochen an ihr Fenster kam um sich für den Abend mit Marty zu entschuldigen. Er seufzte. Dieses Mal würde es nicht so einfach werden, sich für das zu entschuldigen was er getan hatte. Wenn es überhaupt soweit kommen würde..  
Aber wie konnte sie auch nur diesen Idioten Robert küssen.  
Er rieb sich die Wange. So wütend hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Noch nie hatte er diese Wut und diesen Hass in ihren Augen gesehen.  
Aber was hätte er tun sollen?  
Seine Sicherungen waren durchgebrannt, als er gesehen hatte, wie Robert sie geküsst hatte.  
Er hätte an seiner Stelle sein sollen. Sie hätte an Chrystals Stelle sein sollen.  
Er fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
Es hatte doch alles so gut funktioniert.. warum musste sie ihm dieses stupide Ultimatum stellen?  
Nachdem Rory die Bar verlassen hatte wollte er ihr folgen, doch Colin und Finn hielten ihn davon ab mit großer Unterstützung von Chrystal.  
Sie hatte sich hysterisch um seinen Hals geworfen. Ihm gesagt, dass es ihr egal war, was zwischen ihm und diesem „ miesen Flittchen", wie sie Rory nannte, passiert war und dass sie weiterhin davon ausging, dass sie beide den Heimweg gemeinsam antreten würden.  
Er war wütend, verletzt und frustriert.  
Zugegeben, er hatte über reagiert. Aber Rory hätte das was sie gesagt hat nicht sagen sollen. _Auch wenn es wahr war_.. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Er war nicht eifersüchtig und er brauchte Rory auch nicht. _Und warum sitzt du dann hier?_  
Was war nur los mit ihm?  
Er hatte Chrystal unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie weder an diesem noch an einem anderen Abend gemeinsam irgendwo hin gehen würden, worauf er sich die zweite Ohrfeige an diesem Abend einhandelte. Aber wen kümmerte es? Es gab genug andere Frauen.  
Colin, Finn und Stephanie hatten ihn dann regelrecht aus der Bar gezogen, gefolgt von den Blicken der anderen Gäste.  
Colin überließ es Finn Logan ohne weitere Vorkommnisse nach Hause zu bringen und ging mit Stephanie zu ihrem Appartement.  
Zu Logans Glück war Finn zu betrunken um zu bemerken, dass er sich abgesetzt und hier hin gegangen war.  
Seit dem saß er nun hier auf der Bank. Betrunken, wütend, allein.  
Es war zwei Uhr.  
Rory hatte die Bar um elf verlassen. Und immer noch brannte Licht.  
Er musste es versuchen auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie ihn als Spanner bezichtigen würde und ihm eine weitere Ohrfeige verpassen würde.  
Er stand auf schob sich zwischen den Büschen hindurch.  
Sie lag auf dem Bett und hatte ein dickes Buch in ihren Händen. Er sah ihr eine Weile zu.  
Sie hatte nur ein Yale T-Shirt an. Er kam nicht drum rum zu bemerken, wie sexy sie aussah.  
_Nicht jetzt Huntzberger!_  
Er klopfte leise ans Fenster.  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und stand zögernd auf.  
Erst als sie näher kam konnte er ihm fahlen Licht erkennen, dass ihre Augen geschwollen und gerötet waren.  
Er spürte einen Stich in seiner Brust.  
Er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der sie zum weinen brachte..  
Sie sah auf ihn herunter. Nicht mehr wütend oder zornig. Sondern verletzt.  
„ Bitte." flüsterte er als er ihren unsicheren Blick sah.  
Sie öffnete das Fenster, doch die freudige Erwartung die Logan überkam verflog wieder, als sie es bei ein paar cm beließ. „ Rory..." Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange und sie wischte sie schnell bei Seite.  
„ Fahr zur Hölle." flüsterte sie, schloss das Fenster und zog die Vorhänge zu.

* * *

„ Gilmore Krematorium. Sie schlachten wir grillen. Was kann ich für sie tun?"„ Ehw Mom! Das ist widerwärtig."  
„ Tut mir leid. Versuchs noch mal."  
Rory seufzte als sie das Tuten am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte und drückte erneut die Schnellwahltaste eins.  
„ Crime Scene Investigation Stars Hollow. Wenn sie Information zu Kirks verloren gegangener Kleidung haben drücken sie die eins. Bei Informationen zum Verbleib Jacksons verloren gegangenen Zucchinis drücken sie die zwei. Wenn sie ihre Stimme für Lorelei Gilmore als erste Präsidentin der vereinigten Staaten von Amerika abgeben wollen drücken sie die drei."  
„ Schon besser."  
„ Du musst eine Nummer drücken."  
„ Ok."  
„ Und was hast du gedrückt."  
„ Die eins."  
„ Hey wieso die eins? Du musst die drei wählen. Ich bin deine Mutter. Du solltest mich unterstützen. Ich bin der Grund warum du überhaupt auf der Welt bist und in den Genuss dieser außerordentlich hübschen, intelligenten und großzügigen Mutter kommst."  
„ Und damit das Land in den Süßigkeiten und Fast Food Ruin zu treiben? Ich denke nicht."  
Sie kicherte und lehnte sich zurück.  
Es war elf Uhr am nächsten Morgen und sie saß im Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Appartements.  
„ Hey ich unterstütze nur die Menschen in diesem Land die einen Herd besitzen, aber nicht wissen, wie man ihn anstellt, geschweige denn wie man Sachen darauf warm macht. Was beschert mir denn den morgendlichen Anruf?"  
Rory erzählte was am Abend zuvor vorgefallen war.  
„ Nein?"  
„ Doch!"  
„ Nein!"  
„ Doch!"  
„ Nein!"  
„ Mom!"  
„ Sorry ich dachte wir spielen das Spiel. Als er hat sich wie ein eifersüchtiger Trottel aufgeführt? Aber ich dachte ihr hättet das ganze beendet?"  
„ Das ist es ja eben." Rory seufzte, nahm sich ihren Mantel und verließ mit Lorelei am Telefon ihr Appartement. Sie brauchte dringend einen Kaffee.  
„ Und was hast du jetzt vor?"  
„ Nichts. Ich hoffe ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen."  
„ Tust du nicht."  
„ Tue ich doch!" Sie ging zum nächsten Kaffeewagen.  
„ Den größten den ihr habt. Mit allem bitte."  
„ Tust du nicht!"  
„ Tue ich doch!"  
„ Tust du nicht!"  
„ Tue ich doch!"  
„ Tust du nicht und dass weißt du!"  
Sie nahm den Kaffee entgegen, drehte sich um und wollte gerade weitergehen, als sie in jemanden hinein lief.  
Der Kaffee verteilte sich über den ganzen Boden und über ihre Sachen.  
„ Shit!"  
„ Na, ist die Erkenntnis, dass ich recht habe auch bei dir endlich angekommen."  
„ Nein Mom. Ich werde mich meines Lebens jenseits solcher Idioten erfreuen. Wart mal einen Moment." Sie blickte auf um zu sehen, gegen wen sie gelaufen war und hielt abrupt die Luft an.  
„ Lass mich raten. Ich bin der Idiot von dem die Rede ist?!" Er grinste sie an und hielt ihr seinen Kaffeebecher hin.  
„ Wer ist da? Ist ist das ein süßer Typ? Oh bitte Rory sag mir das es mein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn sein wird." Logans Grinsen wurde breiter als er Lorelei am anderen Ende des Telefons hörte.  
„ Nein Mom. Es ist ein Niemand." Sie starrte Logan an. „ Ein arroganter, selbstgefälliger Niemand."  
„ Oh Limoboy?!"  
Rory schob sich ohne ein weiteres Wort an Logan vorbei und ließ ihn geknickt neben dem Kaffeestand stehen.  
„ Mom ich muss jetzt zu meinem Seminar."  
„ Warte! Ich hab vergessen dir was zu sagen. Es geht um heute Abend."  
„ Oh nein. Sag mir nicht, dass du nicht mitkommen kannst. Ich habe keine Lust mit Grandma heute Abend alleine zu essen."  
„ Naja.. ganz alleine wirst du nicht sein."  
„ Was soll das heißen."  
„ Mom gibt eine Party und möchte, dass du dich, wie hat sie es ausgedrückt? Wirklich außerordentlich hübsch machst."  
Rory hielt sich eine Hand an die Stirn. „Und was ist mit dir?"  
„ Keine Sorge. Ich werde da sein."  
„ Okay. Ich bin schon spät dran." Sie seufzte. „ Bis später." Emily gab eine Party. Das konnte nichts Gutes für Rory heißen.

* * *

„ Und warum gehen wir noch mal dort hin?" Finn schenkte sich einen Scotch ein und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen.  
„ Weil Logan in die Höhle des Löwen möchte." Colin setzte sich neben ihm und zog Stephanie mit sich.  
„ Höhle? Löwe? Wieso."  
„ Gott Finn!" rief Stephanie aus. „ So vergesslich kannst doch nicht einmal du sein. Gestern? Bar? Rory?"  
„ Und was hat das mit der öden Party heute Abend zu tun?"  
Colin seufzte. Manchmal war Finn einfach dermaßen schwer von Begriff, dass er sich fragte, wie er seine guten Noten hin bekam. „ Die Party ist bei den Gilmores."  
„ Und?" Finn sah ihn verwundert an. „ Stehen die irgendwie in Zusammenhang mit Reportergirl?"  
„ Rory Gilmore." sagte Stephanie schlicht. Nicht in der Laune Finn das irgendwie noch näher zu bringen. Außerdem waren einfache simple Wörter und Sätze für Finn einfacher zu verstehen.  
„ Ehw!" Finn spuckte fast seinen Scotch aus. „ Die sind doch schon voll alt."  
„ Großeltern."  
„ Achso." Finn nickte, als ob er verstanden hätte. „ Und warum gehen wir da jetzt heute Abend hin?"  
„ FINN!!"

* * *

Nachdem Rory ihn an ihrem Fenster hatte stehen lassen war er nach Hause gegangen und hatte versucht zu schlafen, war jedoch gegen sieben aufgestanden ohne ein Auge zugemacht zu haben.  
Ein weiterer Grund war der Anruf seines Vaters gewesen.  
Er hatte ihm quasi befohlen heute Abend zu der Party der Gilmores zu erscheinen und war überrascht, dass sein Sohn keine Anstalten machte sich zu drücken.  
Die ganze Nacht hatte er wach gelegen und überlegt was er tun könnte um Rory ihm gegenüber wieder milde zu stimmen.  
Er wusste, dass das nicht so einfach werden würde, aber er musste einfach hartnäckig bleiben.  
Ohne zu wissen warum, wollte er sie nicht weiter missen.  
Noch immer hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, warum er sich in der Bar so verhalten hatte, aber er war der festen Überzeugung, dass er es herausfinden würde, wenn sie nur wieder mit ihm sprechen würde.  
„ Hast du sie schon gesehen?" Stephanie stellte sich neben ihm und durchsuchte den Raum.  
Logan schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Er stand an der Bar. Je mehr Zeit verging, desto nervöser wurde er.  
Er nahm noch einen Schluck seines Scotch.  
Das war nicht er. Er wurde nicht nervös. Und schon gar nicht wenn es um eine Frau ging. Aber bei ihr war es irgendwie etwas anderes.  
Normalerweise konnte er sich recht gut damit abfinden, wenn ein Mädchen aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr mit im sprach. Es gab immer noch genug andere, die sehr gerne mit ihm ein tieferes Gespräch führen wollten.  
Sie musste einfach wieder mit ihm reden.  
„ Sie wird schon wieder mit dir reden." Stephanie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und sah ihn an.  
„ Huh?" Wie machte sie das bloß? Wie konnte sie wissen, was ihn beschäftigt?  
„ Mensch Logan... Ich kenne dich jetzt schon so lange. Du kannst vielleicht Colin und Finn weiß machen, dass das einzige was dich stört ihre Abfuhr ist, aber mir kannst du nichts vormachen. Ich bin eine Frau weißt du?!"  
„ Stephanie es tut mir so leid." Er grinste. „ Warum hast du das nicht von Anfang an gesagt. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum mich alle so komisch anschauen, wenn ich sage ich bringe meine drei Kumpels mit."  
Sie schlug ihn leicht auf die Schulter und lachte. „ Sehr witzig, Huntzberger."  
Sie drehte sich zur Bar um um etwas zu bestellen. „ Was hast du jetzt vor?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „ Sie solange belagern, bis sie keine andere Möglichkeit hat mir zu verzeihen und wieder mit mir zu reden."  
„ Du weißt aber schon, dass das bei ihr nicht so einfach werden wird. Das wird nicht reichen."  
Er fuhr sich durch sein Haar. Natürlich wusste er das.  
„ Ich weiß." flüsterte er kaum hörbar und suchte den Raum weiter nach Rory ab.  
„ Darf ich dich was fragen, Logan?"  
„ Kann ich dich davon abhalten?" Sie lachte. „ Nein. Sicherlich nicht."  
„ Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig."  
„ Es ist nicht nur die Abfuhr die dich beschäftigt, oder?"  
Er seufzte. _Was sollte er darauf antworten? _Natürlich nicht. Er vermisste sie. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zu gab. Aber Rory Gilmore hatte etwas in ihm geweckt, das er nicht verstand.  
Er wachte morgens auf und wollte mit ihr reden. Er ging nur in Bibliothek in der Hoffnung sie zu sehen. Sein Kaffeekonsum war immens gestiegen, seit er sie kannte. Er ging täglich in die Redaktion nur um sie zu sehen. Er traf sich nur noch mit anderen Mädchen, um nicht darüber nachzudenken, was sie machte, wenn sie keine Zeit für ihn hatte.  
Wenn er Abends ohne sie ins Bett ging wollte er nur, dass es schnell der nächste Morgen wird, damit er sie wieder sehen konnte. _Wie pathetisch._  
„ Nein."  
Stephanie nickte verständnisvoll.  
Es wunderte ihn, dass sie nicht mehr darauf erwiderte, konnte sie doch sonst nicht still bleiben.  
Aber er war dankbar, dass sie es anscheinend verstand ohne, dass er ihr etwas erklären musste, was er nicht konnte.  
„ Sie ist da.."  
Logan folgte Stephanies Blick Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
Sie stand bei ihrer Mutter und lachte über etwas was sie gesagt hatte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
_Sie sieht atemberaubend aus._  
Auf dem Event der Life and Deathbrigade hatte er sich nicht vorstellen können, dass er sie jemals hübscher sehen würde, doch hier stand sie nun in ihrem trägerlosen schwarzen Kleid.  
Ihre großen braunen Locken rahmten sich um ihr Gesicht und Logan hatte bei diesem Anblick Mühe Luft zu bekommen. Er bemerkte wie ihre Mutter in seine Richtung zeigte und als Rory ihrem Blick folgte lächelte er sie doch ihre Miene wurde steinhart und sie drehte sich wieder zu ihrer Mutter um.  
_Das würde noch schwieriger werden als ich gedacht hatte._


	6. Let's dance

Let's dance

„ Mein Glück." murmelte Rory als sie sich zurück zu ihrer Mutter drehte.  
„ Was macht er hier?" Lorelei schielte rüber zu der Bar, an der Logan mit zwei weiteren Jungen und einem Mädchen stand.  
„ Was weiß ich." antwortete Rory schnippisch und machte sich auf dem weg zu einem Kellner, der mit Champagner durch das Zimmer ging.  
„ Hey! Lass das nicht an mir aus. Ich habe ihn nicht eingeladen." Lorelei folgte ihrer Tochter beleidigt und nahm sich ein Glas.  
„ Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass das ein schrecklicher Abend werden würde. Ich hatte es im Gefühl."  
„ Oh Hon." Lorelei legte einen Arm um ihre Tochter. „ Ignorier ihn einfach und wir bringen diesen Abend schnell hinter uns."  
„ Wenn das so einfach wäre. Argh Was macht er hier?!"  
„ Ah! Deckung!" Lorelei versteckte sich hinter Rory, die sie unverständlich ansah.  
„ Was?"  
„ Emily!"  
„ Lorelei komm hinter deiner Tochter hervor!" donnerte Emily, als sie bei ihnen ankam.  
„ Hey Mom." Lorelei lächelte und kam hinter Rory hervor.  
„ Hallo Grandma." Rory umarmte ihre Großmutter und warf ihrer Mutter einen verurteilenden Blick zu.  
„ Lorelei." begann Emily und hakte sich bei Rory unter. „ Dir macht es doch sicherlich nichts aus, wenn ich Rory ein paar Leuten vorstelle?!"  
„ Nein natürlich nicht Ma. Verkauf sie an den meistbietenden. Aber ich bekomme 50, schließlich habe ich sie großgezogen."  
Rory rollte mit den Augen und folge ihrer Großmutter. Je schneller sie das alles hinter sie brachte desto eher würde sie von ihm weg kommen.  
Sie konnte seinen Blick in ihrem Rücken spüren, als sie mit ihrer Großmutter ein paar Gäste begrüßte.  
_Ich will hier raus._  
„ Das sind Shira und Mitchum Huntzberger."  
Rory lächelte und reichte beiden die Hand, bevor sie überhaupt realisierte, wen sie da vor sich stehen hatte.  
„ Es ist schön dich kennen zu lernen. Dein Großvater erzählt nur von dir und von deinem Traum Reporterin zu werden." Mitchum lächelte sie an. „ Ich habe ein paar Artikel von dir gelesen. Sie sind wirklich gut. Hast du schon meinen Sohn kennen gelernt? Er scheint nicht häufig seine Kurse in Yale zu besuchen, aber sein Ruf eilt ihm mit Sicherheit voraus.  
Rory schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte leicht. Immer noch nicht bewusst um wen es sich handelte.  
„ Ich werde euch bekannt machen. Ihr solltet vielleicht einmal miteinander tanzen." Emily zwinkerte Shira zu und zog Rory Richtung Bar. „ Sicherlich Grandma."  
„ Logan!"  
Rorys Kopf schoss hoch, als ihre Großmutter seinen Namen ausrief.  
„ Grandma.. Ich glaube nicht, dass.."  
„ Emily!" Logan trat auf die beiden zu und umarmte ihre Großmutter. „ Schön Sie wiederzusehen."  
Er setzte sein bestes Highsociety Lächeln auf und sah Rory an, die ihn eisig anstarrte.  
„ Grandma ich.."  
„ Rory, das ist Logan Huntzberger. Logan, das ist meine Enkelin Rory."  
Rory nahm widerwillig Logans ausgestreckte Hand. „ Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Richard erzählt so viel von dir." Logan grinste sie an und sie schoss ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.  
Was sollte das werden?  
„ Grandma wir.."  
„ Ihr solltet unbedingt tanzen und euch näher kennen lernen. Findet ihr nicht? Ihr werdet euch sehr gut verstehen."  
„ Es wäre mir eine Freude." Logan nahm Rorys Hand und führte sie zu der Stelle, an der Emily Platz zum tanzen geschaffen hatte.  
Rory sah sich Hilfe suchend nach ihrer Mutter um, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken.  
Widerwillig legte sie ihre Hände um seinen Nacken, als er seine Arme auf ihre Hüfte legte.  
_Reiß dich bloß zusammen!_  
Sie vermied seinem Blick und starrte stur an ihm vorbei, in der Hoffnung, dass sie es bald geschafft hätte.  
Logan zog sie näher an sich heran.  
„ Du solltest den nötigen Anstand und Respekt aufweisen und einen Sicherheitsabstand zu mir halten, Huntzberger!"  
Sie entfernte sich ein Stückchen von Logan, ohne dass sich jedoch die Spannung zwischen ihnen änderte. Es war egal wie weit er von ihr entfernt war.. sie fühlte sich immer irgendwie eingenommen.. und nicht im negativen Sinne.  
_Wieso ich? Wieso nicht jemand anders?_  
„ Sicherheitsabstand?" Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sie verwundert an.  
„Für Leute die nichts miteinander verbindet außer, dass sie widerwillig zum Tanzen gezwungen wurden."  
„ Gezwungen? Also ich kann von mir behaupten, dass es eine außerordentliche Ehre für mich ist, mit einer so schönen Frau tanzen zu dürfen. Außerdem verbindet uns soviel mehr als das."  
Er versuchte erneut sie näher an sich heran zu ziehen, doch Rory löste sich komplett von ihm und starrte ihn an. „ Und was bitte sollte das sein?" Sie versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass er nicht unrecht hatte, aber es war soviel einfacher, sich selbst in den Glauben zu wiegen, dass sie nichts gemein hatten..  
Sie schob wütend seine Hände zu Seite, die versuchten sich wieder auf ihre Taille zu legen.  
„ So weit ich weiß Logan, haben wir beide rein gar nichts gemeinsam und das wird sich auch nicht ändern." Sie machte Anstalten zu gehen, doch Logan ergriff ihr Handgelenk und drehte sie wieder zu ihm herum.  
Sein Lächeln war verschwunden und er sah angespannt, ja sogar ein wenig wütend aus.  
_Was soll das? Was gibt ihm das Recht wütend zu sein? Ich habe ein Recht darauf, nicht er! Er hat mich ab serviert und sich direkt ne Neue gesucht. Moment! Ab serviert?_  
Sie hatte die Sache beendet... Wieso konnte er nicht einfach nein zum Freunde sein sagen und ihr fester Freund sein? Konnte das Leben noch Komplizierter sein?  
„ Du weißt genau, dass das nicht wahr ist!" zischte er, immer noch den Griff fest um ihr Handgelenk.  
„ Ach nein?!" _Meine Güte Gilmore! Schlagfertig.._  
Wir haben so einiges gemeinsam!" Er grinste auf einmal wieder.  
„ Erinnere dich nur an letzte Woche in dem leeren Klassenzimmer!"  
Und für einen Moment hatte Rory wirklich geglaubt, dass bei dem Gespräch etwas produktives bei rum kommen könnte. Sie funkelte ihn nur noch wütender an.  
„ Das siehst du falsch, Logan!" zischte sie und riss sich von ihm los. „ Wir hatten etwas gemeinsam.  
Hatten! Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe was mich dazu getrieben hat." Für einen Augenblick fiel die gelassene Miene Logans, doch er schien sich schnell wieder zu fangen.  
„ Ich könnte dir so einiges sagen, was genau dich dazu getrieben haben könnte."  
Rory hatte große Mühe, ihm nicht eine runter zu hauen und ihm somit das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu vertreiben, aber sie wollte ihre Großmutter nicht in Verlegenheit bringen und beließ es bei einem bissigen Kommentar. „ Du solltest deine Kraft lieber darauf konzentrieren Gemeinsamkeiten mit billigen Flittchen zu suchen. Ich wette da werden sich so einige finden, wenn auch nur für eine Nacht. Du entschuldigst mich? Ich bevorzuge Konversationen ohne derartige Anzüglichkeiten von Menschen, die ich nicht im geringsten kenne." Sie betonte das Wort _nicht _und beobachtete kurz bevor sie ging, wie sein Grinsen komplett verschwand und sein Blick traurig wurde.  
Aber obwohl es ihr sofort nachdem sie es gesagt hatte leid tat ihn so zu sehen, hatte sie ihm weh tun wollen. Es war nicht ihre Art, aber sie wollte ihm genauso weh tun wie er es getan hatte. Sicherlich hatte er es nicht mit Absicht getan. Ihre Übereinkunft, was ihre Beziehung anging war von Anfang an klar, doch hatte sie sich häufig gewünscht es wäre auch für ihn etwas mehr.  
Und aus irgendeinem Grund, kam nach der Genugtuung die sie fühlte auch die Schuldgefühle, als sie sich umdrehte und Logan wie verloren auf der Tanzfläche stehen ließ.


End file.
